Drabble
by Mischief.Managed.1998
Summary: Short writing pieces about different characters/events/places.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed as though the sun shined brighter whenever he was around. He was a beacon of light along a pitch-black horizon. His smile was always so bright, though they were in dark, dark times. His laugh, joyous and carefree, never restricted by boundaries. His mood , infectious, filled the whole room with an elated air. His mischievous eyes sparkled, and entranced people with their incredibly blue depths. At least he died happy. A grin permanently etched on his face. Fred Gideon Weasley died a hero. He died to protect his family, the people he cared about. He died so that his brothers and sister could live in a world free of the darkest evil there was. Fred died for love, because of love and for this he will always be remembered. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were they like, Uncle Harry?"

"My parents, I mean."

Harry paused, put down the toys he was holding back on the floor, and turned to look at his godson.

"And may I ask what brought this on, Teddy?"

"I don't really know. I just want to find out what they were like, they kind of people they were."

Harry walked to the kitchen and faced the 13-year-old boy sitting near the countertop.

"Your father, Remus Lupin, was the greatest Defense Against Dark Arts professor I've ever had the chance to learn from. He was also one of the closest thing to family I had. And your mother, Nymphadora Tonks, she was brilliant. She was funny, smart and clumsy, a Metamorphmagus just like you, actually. And they both loved you Teddy. They loved you more than life itself. They died to protect you, just like my parents died for me."

Salty drops slid down both their faces.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her sleep. She seemed distraught, her face contorted in pain. She started screaming, and suddenly he knew. He knew she was reliving that night in Malfoy Manor. Every single thing that she had endured that night left her not only physically scarred, but also emotionally hurt. He shook her gently, held her close and whispered as she cried into his shirt, "It's alright, love. You're alright. You're not there anymore." Silent tears ran down his cheeks at the amount of pain that she had had to suffer. He felt her drift back into unconsciousness next to him. She was truly a Gryffindor through and through. She inspired him with her courage, bravery and intelligence. She stood up for her friends, willing to sacrifice her life for them. She'd been through so much at such a young age. "It'll be okay, you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here to protect you, Hermione. Always. I love you." And with a kiss to her forehead, he fell asleep holding his wife in his arms, protecting her.

A/N: Just wanted to let you know, some of the chapters will be canon and others will be AU. There is some humor on the way. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. (Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter)


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash." said Molly.

As soon as the bright green flames of floo powder disappeared, a voice rang through Grimmauld Place.

"WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME AM I GOING TO BE SHARING A ROOM WITH DRACO MALFOY?"

Hermione shot him a guilty glance, while Ron just stared at his feet.

"WHY?"

"Harry, we tried-"

"It's a long story-"

"I'm so sorry, Harry-"

"But mate, look on the bright side. Now we'll be able to get him back for past 5 years. I'll help after all that bloody bastard's done..."

After several moments of contemplative silence a mischievous grin broke out on Harry's face.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE!" Harry hollered.

"Oh no.." said Hermione weakly.

_A/N:Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review ^_^ And for those confused, this is also my entry for the Twin Exchange Dribble Drabble._


	5. Chapter 5

I turned, walked straight through the purple fire, and ran to the chess room.

"Ron?"

No answer.

"RON?"

Still nothing.

I frantically began digging through the pile of rubble on the board, lifting the heavy marble pieces one by one.

Merlin, I hope he's okay. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to my best friend. How I could I possible go on without his humor to lighten the mood and our constant bickering whenever we disagreed? How could I possibly get used to not doing three people's homework or-

I was drawn out of my depressing thoughts when I felt a cold hand under mine. I dug even faster, until I uncovered the body of a red-headed,freckle faced, eleven year old boy.

"Ron! Ron! Please wake up!" I begged, tears running down my cheeks.

After a few minutes of weeping and pleading, a low moan came from his pale face.

"Is it dinnertime yet, Mum?"

"Oh, Ron."


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, love." He said rubbing is eyes, and letting a loud yawn.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" said the ever-so-pleasant Hermione. How she could be in such a good mood so early int he morning fazed him.

"Like a baby."

"I would imagine. You knocked out the minute your head hit the pillow!"

"I was tired!" he said, trying hard, and failing miserably, to keep the whiny tone out of his voice.

"It was all your fault anyways."

"Now how could that have possibly been my fault, Ron?" her voice taking a dangerous quality, and her eyes narrowing. Merlin, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Well if you hadn't kept me up half the night-"

"I did not keep you up!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Honestly Ronald! We're acting like children! This is ridiculous!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Alright, I've gotta go to work, breakfast is on the table. See you tonight."

"Bye." He grumbled, still pouting over the argument.

After a quick kiss on the cheek, Hermione made for the door just in time to hear Ron grumbling,

"...too beautiful for her own good...keeping me up all night...work tomorrow..bickering..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review! ^_^ Anyways, I'm taking the weekend off. Next update's on monday (:_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: A humungous thank you to the lovely Wizards-Pupil for betaing this for me! _

_And I want to dedicate this to remuslives because she was the one who encouraged me to actually publish something. Thank you so much Lana! Drabble probably wouldn't be up if it weren't for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter. You're awesome. _

_And also to Pretty-little-mudblood for encouraging me to update, thanks :)_

_And to everyone else, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>She bit back tears at the stinging pain coming from her left hand. She held it all in as she printed the last letter. She lifted her eyes to the toad-like face that was smiling evilly at her before scrunching up her face in disgust. Umbridge grabbed her fingers eager to examine her handiwork. She couldn't wait to escape the overly pink room and put as much space between her, that quill, wretched quill and that wretched woman. "Well I hope you have learned your lesson now, ." Throwing another scowl her way, Hermione exited the room and proceeded to run back to the Common Room after being dismissed, letting the tears fall along the way.<p>

"Password?" questioned the portrait before looking her way. "Oh dear, Are you alright?" genuine worry shone on the Fat Lady's face as she took in Hermione's disheveled appearance.

"I'm fine, thank you. The Ministry of Magic are Morons." She let out a quiet giggle at the thought of Fred charming the painting to set a new password. She stepped through the hole in the wall to see the worried faces of Harry, Ron, and Fred. She walked to the couch in silence, and immediately dipped her hand in the bowl of murtlap and dittany sitting on Fred's lap. He picked up her hand gently to clean the blood off.

"I'm so sorry." a very guilty looking Harry broke the quiet.

"Don't start. I think I've said this over 50 times today, it's not your fault."

"But-"

"Shut up Harry."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Ronald. Peachy, I just have 16 letters carved into the back of my hand." The look she received from Fred plainly told her this was no joke. "I'm sorry, I'm fine Ron. Thank you." She sent him a grateful smile.

"Are you really?" questioned Fred silently, his gaze piercing through her.

"Yes. Really."

"Don't lie to me."

"Alright, alright. I'm not okay." she whimpered. Sensing they need some time alone, Harry and Ron walked over to the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Come here." Fred pulled her into his arms. The couple just stood there holding each other, finding comfort in the others presence.


	8. Chapter 8

_A huge thank you to Wizards-Pupil for betaing this for me :) She's brilliant._

_And to miidnightlullaby, the next one will definitely be a Dramione, just for you :)_

_To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The moment I spotted the trail of blood leading into the living room, I felt my heart start racing. A sense of urgency filled me and I half ran to the door, Dad right behind me. Mum, Ginny, Ron, and Bill were crowded around the sofa George and me had charmed a neon green. Not a good sign. The moment they spotted me, Mum started sobbing. Ginny gave me a hug that I couldn't return. My brothers stepped aside so I had a clear view of my other half, my best mate, and twin brother lying down, blood all over the left side of his face. The tears that welled up in my eyes at an alarmingly quick rate left me momentarily blind. "Georgie." I managed to choke out. He stirred.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Mum took the chance to ask.

"Saintlike." He answered peculiarly.

"What's wrong with him?" I croaked, feeling absolutely terrified. What if the curse had affected his mind?

"Saintlike." repeated George, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"You see, I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?" Mum sobbed even harder at that. I felt a rush of relief that left me weak and giddy.

"Pathetic." I replied. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," he turned from me to our tear soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum." I let out a sad chuckle.

George turned back towards me. Our cerulean blue eyes met and I know. He'd be okay. We'd be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

"He doesn't love you, Hermione." She scoffs, her beautiful, curly, brown locks shaking slightly as her face contorts into an expression on pure disbelief.

"And you do, Malfoy?" I feel myself wince when she uses my last name. I can remember the days when Draco rolled of her wonderful tongue with ease. I say nothing. "

That's what I thought." she snapped, covering the hurt evident in her eyes quickly but not quickly enough to escape my hawklike eyes. She turned on her heel grabbing her book bag off the floor and walked out the door. The minute she left, I felt my heart break, as corny as it sounds. I did the only thing I could. I followed her.

"HERMIONE." I called her name as I ran. She kept walking. I finally caught up to her, panting. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. "Wait. Please." I whispered, my voice hoarse from running. She didn't move, that was a good sign. "Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I can't bear to live without you. Please. Don't leave." , a note of desperation was in my voice. She turned to me shock in her eyes, her magnificent brown eyes and her mouth forming a little o. And before I knew it, her lips were on mine and we were snogging in the middle of a Hogwarts corridor.

"Is that a yes?" She giggled, I love the sound of her laugh. "Yes, Draco. I love you." I smiled, for the first time in very long time. She pulled me in a hug, and I kept grinning like a nutter because I knew. This is where I'm supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy. I'm planning on updating next week as well, if I have the time. I want to thank all of the people who alerted me, Pretty-little-mudblood for that kick in arse to update, and Wizards-Pupil for betaing this. This one's for all of you who requested a Dramione. Enjoy & please leave a review! They make my day :) **


End file.
